


Daddy Kink

by TheRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Grinding, I'm sorry fandom, M/M, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin/pseuds/TheRedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keith never knew he had a daddy kink."</p><p>-------------------------<br/>It has started as a stupid joke among the paladins.</p><p>Lance had accidentally called Shiro 'Dad' one day at dinner and everyone else had just kind of latched onto it. At first Shiro wasn't too impressed, getting frustrated and irritated, but eventually he lightheartedly took it on as a nickname. Keith really didn't understand the whole 'joke', getting annoyed at the others in a blatant act of protecting his friend (which of course, made them laugh harder). But Shiro calling himself 'Dad' had somehow stuck. Little did Keith know that the black paladin was soon to use it against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kink

It has started as a stupid joke among the paladins.

Lance had accidentally called Shiro ' _Dad_ ' one day at dinner and everyone else had just kind of latched onto it. At first Shiro wasn't too impressed, getting frustrated and irritated, but eventually he lightheartedly took it on as a nickname. Keith really didn't understand the whole 'joke', getting annoyed at the others in a blatant act of protecting his friend (which of course, made them laugh harder). But Shiro calling himself 'Dad' had somehow stuck. Little did Keith know that the black paladin was soon to use it against him.  

Keith looked hazily at Shiro through the dim light, sitting close to him on the his bed. Shiro was so much larger than him, in terms of muscles and... _other_ parts. To say it made Keith excited was an understatement. Keith moaned loudly as Shiro grinded against him, Keith's clothed erection begging for release from his boxers. The larger man grunted with each grind, with Keith watching in fascination and arousal at Shiro's face. The black paladin's expression was somehow desperate and controlled at the same time, and Keith thought about how he'd just let Shiro him flip him over and pound his ass right now if that was what he wanted. 

Keith let out a short moan, clasping his hands over his mouth. He knew he was loud in bed, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Shiro smiled warmly at him through his flustering and reached down to relieve the younger man of his underwear. Keith quickly obliged and kicked them off with a smooth movement of his legs. 

"Lay down." Shiro said, his tone both loving and commanding. Keith followed the orders without a single word, spreading his legs in anticipation, his cock twitching slightly. "Someone's eager" Shiro added, amused. "S-Shut up..." Keith whispered hastily. "Is that any way to speak to your _daddy_?" Shiro hummed, running a finger down Keith's chest and onto his firm stomach. 

_Fuck._ Keith could literally _feel_ himself heating up. His cheeks were radiating heat, he felt that if he responded, he'd probably choke on his own words. Instead, the dark-haired boy sheepishly pulled Shiro closer, before cupping his still-clothed erection. Feeling the hardness caused Keith's stomach to do somersaults. Just thinking that someone was so attracted to him that they got physically aroused was still a new thought, if not a welcome one. 

The older man moaned softly as Keith felt his erection, grinding into it before slowly and teasingly removing his underwear. Keith inhaled sharply, taking in the sight of the other man whilst digging his fingers into the bed sheets in desperation. The burning was getting worse, Keith felt like he might just explode if Shiro didn't touch him again soon. 

Not a moment after the thought ran through his mind, Keith let out a small gasp as he was pushed down onto the bed before Shiro attacked his neck with rough kisses. Keith moaned a little, running his fingers through the other mans hair. He could feel Shiro's cock throbbing against his thigh, he needed it, he wanted it more than anything else in the World right now. "Shiro..."

Keith moaned his lover's name into his muscular neck. Shiro moved so that he was face to face with the red paladin, an smirk threatening to dominate his calm expression.

"Don't you mean... _Daddy?_ " 

Keith blushed and wrapped his legs around Shiro's firm thighs, his eyebrows furrowed as he spat it out. "D...Daddy."

Shiro's face seemed to light up, a small grin brushed across his face as he knew Keith was playing along. Reaching over to his side cabinet for a small bottle of lubricant, Shiro poured the clear liquid onto his left hand. Keith watched in anticipation before gasping quietly as a finger circled his hole. "Are you ready? Do you need more time?" Shiro gently asked. "I'm fine." Keith replied, bucking his hips a little to get closer to Shiro. Shiro was always careful. 

Looking at Keith with a slightly concerned expression, Shiro pushed a finger in, curving it slightly. Keith grunted and tensed up at the feeling, begging his body to relax and open up. Shiro  returned his gaze to Keith, his eyes wandering to search Keith's for a sign. Keith nodded impatiently and Shiro carefully slipped a second finger in. Keith moaned as he was stretched, arching his back and fingering the bed sheets in a mix of discomfort and excitement. Shiro moved his fingers apart, gently spreading them before curving them into Keith, who reacted to every movement with a small moan. 

"Are you ready for me?" Shiro said quietly, kissing Keith's neck and stroking his hair with his spare hand. "Ngh..." was the only noise Keith could make, a moan of approval. With that, Shiro slowly removed his fingers and Keith was left feeling empty, a feeling he knew wouldn't last long. Keith watched Shiro pour the lubricant onto his dick, massaging it quickly but not before a small moan escaped his lips. Keith thought he might come there and then just watching this man touch himself. 

Shiro aligned himself with Keith, teasing the head of his cock against his hole, rubbing it in circles around the tight ring of sensitive muscle. Keith moaned softly, leaning forward to grip Shiro's hips in an attempt to pull him forward. "Not yet." Shiro said with a smile. "I want to hear you beg."

Keith felt his stomach tense up, fighting the blushing that was threatening to reach the surface. He swallowed, closed his eyes and muttered. "Shi--"

"No..."

"Daddy.."

"Yes?"

"....Fuck me...Daddy..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear..."

Keith swallowed again, his face now burning, his body tingling as the heat left the surface. He hid his face behind his arm, his black hair splayed out on the pillow. He inhaled.

" _FUCK_ me, DADDY!"

Keith didn't need to say it again. He clasped both hands over his mouth, eyes wide as Shiro thrusted into him all at once. Pain shot up through his spine but he endured. He wanted this. Keith arched his back, remembering to breathe by letting in a sharp inhale. "Is it okay?" Shiro asked in between moans as he thrusted into the smaller man. Keith nodded, his ebony hair sticking to his face with sweat. Shiro was so big, he loved this, he wanted this all the time. It was all he thought about at times, the curse of being a teenager. 

The pain subsided as Shiro thrusted, Keith's body becoming used to the large but welcome intrusion. Keith shifted closer to Shiro, allowing the other man to pull his slender hips up onto his own. Keith let out a loud moan as Shiro's length penetrated him deeper and brushed against his prostate, the spot that drew Keith wild. Tears of pleasure pricked at Keith's eyes as he rode Shiro, arms draped over his muscular back, nibbling and biting him everywhere he could around his strong jawline. 

Shiro's pecs twitched involuntarily as the man moaned, thrusting deeper into his lover. Keith had long stopped trying to cover his moans, so what if the others heard? They probably already knew and it wasn't like he did this every night... Keith's thoughts were quickly cut off as he felt as if his entire body heat moved to his groin, every movement Shiro made was driving him closer. "...Mmmm Daddy!" Keith moaned, half out of spite, half out of genuine arousal at this whole kink being a thing. And it most certainly was a thing. Shiro moaned loudly, tensing up as he came, pushing Keith down onto him. 

Keith felt his body flush with heat as the warm liquid filled his insides, Shiro's cock twitching inside him as the other came hard. Keith couldn't hold on anymore, his insides squeezing the last of the cum out as he orgasmed. "DADDY...!" Keith felt Shiro tense up once again as he tightened around him, bucking his hips to ride out the orgasm. Keith didn't even notice the mess he was leaving all over Shiro's abs, spurting over them as he finished.

The two of them stopped, gasping and panting heavily in a mess of cum and sweat. Keith carefully lifted himself off of Shiro, his back arching as he breathed heavily from his release. Cum trickled down the insides of his legs and back onto Shiro, who didn't seem to mind.

"That was..." Keith started, in between gasps.

"Good boy." Shiro interrupted with a sly smile. That was it. Keith collapsed next to him on the bed, laughing at Shiro's words before laying a hand on his thigh.

"We're so weird." Keith said, gazing up at Shiro with a look of pure adoration and awe. Shiro felt his heart skip a beat at Keith's gaze, it was something rare and beautiful, a look which was exclusively for him. And Keith's smile was just something special. 

"I love you." Shiro breathed as he laid next to his lover. "Love you too" Keith responded tiredly, pulling one of the sheets over his naked body. As the two of them drifted off, Keith couldn't help but smile. 

With the joke still running, hearing Shiro being called 'Dad' would now have a whole new level of awkwardness. 

**Author's Note:**

> So THIS was the first fic I actually wrote for Voltron. It was a dare/request by a friend after we spent all weekend joking about Shiro/Keith daddy kink stuff. This was the first time I was actually inspired to write fiction in a long time, and so I did it. It was a struggle but eyyyy here I am spitting out more!


End file.
